fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Tiki (Shadow Dragon) Summoned * "Hi, did you come to visit? Wait? Where am I?" (Movie) * "I don't have to sleep anymore? I can stay with everyone? Yay! Wait, what about vegetables?" Home * "I went into town the other day. Guess what? Everyone was so nice! You should go sometime!" * "Right now, everything is just so, you know, FUN!" * "I used to have scary dreams... about becoming a monster and stuff... I don't have them anymore!" * "I get to be with everyone all the time 'cause you called me! Thanks!" * "Your castle smells great! What is that smell? It makes me a little sleepy..." * "I came to say hello! Hi!" (Greeting from friend) * "Heeheehee! I'm so happy not to be alone anymore! I have so many friends here–so many people to talk to! And it's all because you summoned me here. You're my favorite, you know. Let's stay together forever!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "I had another bad dream last night." * *yawn* "I'm getting sleepy again." * "Ah! You scared me!" * *snore* *gasp* * "Would you tell me a story of where you're from?" * "Huh? What's going on?" * "You know what? I'm not lonely anymore." * *laughs* Map * "Uh huh." * "Okay." * *snore* *gasp* "Huh?" Level Up * "What's going on? I feel all hot..." (5-6 stats up) * "I worked hard!" (3-4 stats up) * "I'm kinda sleepy..." (1-2 stats up) * "I'm really strong now!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "No no NO!" * "Stay away!" * "I can be scary too!" * "Oh no you don't!" Defeat * "Mar-Mar..." Tiki (Awakening) Bound Hero Battle * "But I was hoping to take a nap..." (Intro with Nowi) Summoned * "I am Tiki. As a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe, I can turn into a dragon! Some call me the Voice." Home * "I really do enjoy roaming this place. Don't you, Kiran? No matter how old I get, new worlds are always exciting! * "Thank you for bringing me here-I can be reunited with many familiar faces, including my precious Mar-Mar!" * "Over my three millennia, I've said hello and farewell countless times. But I will always remember you." * "Sleepy... There's something about this place I find relaxing. It reminds me of the Divine Dragon Grounds." * "We should take the time to chat. You seem different from the people of this world and the "Heroes." * "Bring greetings from your friend Friend. Value your friendship—a good friend is a comfort forever." (Greeting from friend) * "Tell me...do you look forward to or dread the day you'll go home from this world? Personally, I can't stop thinking about the sad day I will have to part with all my new friends. The thought of saying good-bye to you is especially sad. I suppose it's a sign of how close we've grown. Heh. That's borrowing trouble from the future, isn't it? Better to concentrate on the happy present. There is still plenty of time for us to spend together, and I plan to enjoy every moment of it. Someday, when I look back on these days, you will shine ever so brightly in my memory..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "I wonder if Mar-Mar is here as well." * *chuckle* * "Looking at the stars always leaves me a bit lonely." * *sigh* "Sleepy." * "Thank you for summoning me. It's nice to be needed." * "Powers such as ours can be used for good or ill." Map * "Of course." * "Guide me." * "Yes?" Level Up * "I vow to protect this world I share with the Heroes." (5-6 stats up) * "I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" (3-4 stats up) * "It must be my three millennia catching up with me." (1-2 stats up) * "You have granted me new power. I will wield it at your side." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Breath of the Divine Dragon!" * "This might get unpleasant." * "Sleep well." * "Not a step closer!" Defeat * "I sleep..." Tiki (Ylissean Summer) Summoned * "I’m Tiki, a descendant of the divine dragon tribe. I can take the form of a dragon, of course… But for the summer, I’m liking the look of this swimsuit a little bit better!" Home * "I'll guess the image that “3,000-year-old in a swimsuit” conjures up doesn't match the reality… Does it?" * "It's good to take a break now and again. I just learned a fun game we can play, actually… You put on a blindfold and then try to smash a large melon. Want to try?" * "Does the Askran Kingdom have beautiful oceans? We must do all we can to ensure the waters of this kingdom do not run red…" * "That resort was beautiful...but far too hot to take a decent nap. I think I’ll be able to rest here, though." * "Why don't you put on a bathing suit? Look at me–I’m the divine dragon’s oracle! If I’m dressed like this, nobody will even blink to see Kiran in summer attire." * "I bring greetings from Friend. My attire? If you don't consider it appropriate for the circumstances, I could always turn into a dragon. (Greeting from friend) * "Thanks for taking the time to come and see me, even with this heat... Or is it just me? We Heroes who dropped in from the resort seem to be stuck in an eternal summer... I'm not sure why. This world is certainly mysterious. I've seen so many summers, but none have been as thrilling as this one. I thought I'd gotten to an age where nothing could surprise me, but I was wrong about that! This summer has filled me with the joy of a child. I find myself wishing it would not end. I want to stay here with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I will always remember this summer with you." * "Each summer comes but once. Don't waste this one." * "I don't think I’ll ever get used to fighting in a swimsuit." * *Laughs* * "I’m ready to bury myself in the sand and take a long nap." * "Too much swimming makes my skin scaly." * "I wear this when I swim. Do you like it?" * "I love the ocean, it goes on forever..." Map * "Hm?" * "Time for a swim?" * *Yawn* Level Up * "In a swimsuit, no less. At my age, you take whatever you can get!" (5-6 stats up) * "Keeping cool in the summer–that's my secret" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I’m getting a little old to fight in a swimsuit..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for this. I'll treasure my memory of this summer with you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You'll be a memory." * "I'll bury you at sea." * "You will burn." * "Tropical attack!" Defeat * "It's over..." Tiki (A Sketchy Summer) Summoned *"Hi, I'm Tiki! Want to go play on the beach? I'm not a great swimmer... But I'm really good at floating!" Home *"Oh, wow! Look at how sparkly the ocean is! And the sky, too! It's all so bright! And this is sand, right? I love it!" *"I had to stay asleep inside the Fane for a very long time, so I don't know much about what it's like outside. That's why I'm trying to have as much fun as I possibly can!" *"Hey, you're looking kind of red... You weren't in the sun without proper protection, were you?!" *"I spotted a big white bird outside, so I'm gonna try talking to it. Wanna come with me?" *"I made a Mar-Mar statue out of sand! Will you help me protect it from the water?" *"You're a friend of Friend, right? Then that means I'm your friend, too!" (Greeting from friend) *" The ocean is so big! I didn't even know there was this much water! Isn't it amazing, Kiran? If I change into a dragon and drink until I'm full, do you think I could drain the ocean?! I'm gonna try! RRAARRRGH!! Blech! It's so salty! Why is ocean water salty? It just rained, and rain isn't salty. And when you eat a fish from the ocean, the fish isn't salty! So why is the ocean? Do you know? Hehe, you're so easy to talk to! I really like it when we chat, Kiran. So let's keep talking until I get sleepy! I'm gonna try my hardest to stay awake a really, really long time! ...OK, so now you try some ocean water." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"This outfit's just right for the beach, don't you think?" *"Did you need me for something? I was hoping to go for a swim." *"I just love the ocean! It's so very pretty, and really, really big!" *"Ugh, it's taking me so long to grow up." *"Oh, I had the loveliest dream. I was playing at the beach with all my friends!" *"Playing this much always makes me...so sleepy..." *"Thank you for playing with me! It makes me ever so happy." Map *"OK!" *"Phew!" *"Time for a swim?" Level Up *"I'll keep getting stronger and stronger to help all of my friends!" (5-6 stats up) *"Yeah! Anyone who thinks I'm just a kid is gonna get hurt!" (3-4 stats up) *"Time-out, I got sand in my eyes! Can someone help?" (1-2 stats up) *"Thanks for making me stronger! I'll work even harder from now on." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"Splashing around is such fun!" *"It's getting hot, now!" *"I'm not scared!" *"Nuh-uh-uh!" Defeat *"Time to go?" Tiki (Legendary Dragon) Legendary Hero Battle * "When you call something "legendary", you're talking about something from the distant past, right?" Summoned * "I am Tiki. I followed the light of a star, and I ended up here." Home * "I still have awful nightmares sometimes. I wonder... Do they come from the past...or the future?" * "Everyone here is so nice to me. I like them all so very much!" * "When is your bedtime? Sleeping is very, very important. It's awfully scary to sleep alone, though..." * "I have an idea! You should come and play in our world, just as I'm here with you right now." * "Shh... I'm watching a butterfly sip nectar from a flower." * "I've heard you're a good friend to Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Will you tell me something, Kiran? Why are you here? For me, things are a little strange— even scary sometimes. When I think about being all alone, I... When the fighting is done, I want to go back and see all of my friends again. Do you think I can? Would you go with me? That's what I wanted to ask you. I hope that's OK... More than anything, I...I just don't want to be alone anymore." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Legendary means...something that happened a long, long time ago, right?" * "Don't worry, I'll stay...awake..." * "You mean...I don't have to go back home? I'm so happy I can stay here with everyone!" * "I wish everyone could stay with me forever and always..." * "I heard someone say that I'm going to live much, much longer than everyone else... How much longer, do you think?" * "I won't have those awful dreams as long as I'm here with you." * "I like you ever so much, so stay with me forever. OK?" Map * "Umm…" * "Umm, OK." * "I love you all!" Level Up * "The Divinestone will guide me..." (5-6 stats up) * "I thought I would never fight again, but here I am." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm a little...sleepy..." (1-2 stats up) * "I can feel new power building inside me..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Stop fighting!" * "I said no!" * "I'll hurt you!" * "I'll do what I want!" Defeat * "So...lonely..." Tiki (Darkness Within) Summoned * "I am...Tiki... The holy grounds must be cleansed of those who taint it..." Home * "Defilers... They must be punished..." * "Where are you, Ban-Ban? I'm... so frightened..." * "No... Stop... Come no closer..." * "Are you...another part of my dream?" * "If I keep my eyes closed like this... time will just pass me by..." * "Th-this is...something I must give you. It's from Friend..." (Greeting from friend) * "I'm s-so...scared... Don't leave me... Please... ...Hm? O-oh, Kiran! In my dreams...I always have the same nightmare... Everyone leaves... and I stay behind... But you're different... You stay with me, Kiran... Please, promise you'll never leave me... I hate being alone..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am... Who... Who am I? ...Tiki?" * "Grr-agh, ah! N-no... Stay away from me!" * "Don't...come any closer... If you do, I... I don't want to hurt you!" * "There's...a voice in my head... It's telling me to...remember." * "I will burn...everything. With all my strength!" * "Ban-Ban... Everyone... Where did you all go?" * "I had a...a terrible dream... Will you sit with me? Please?" Map * "If you say so..." * "My head..." * "Me?" Level Up * "I can't...keep going..." (5-6 stats up) * "You shouldn't come so close to me... Bad things happen." (3-4 stats up) * "No! I-I can't... I'm so scared!" (1-2 stats up) * "Defilers...must be punished..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "No! Stop!" * "Come no closer." * "Punish them." * "I can't stop!" Defeat * "Ban-Ban..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes